


Rough

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Forest Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Ownership, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Rough but Soft, Tree Sex, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: When Ryan suggested that Gyro leave, Pike smirked, getting a wicked idea. He wriggled in Ryan’s lap and turned toward the paladin, flashing his teeth. “Or…I could convince him to join us.”Ha! That would show him. There was no way Gyro would take him up on such an offer.However, to Pike’s surprise, Gyro did not flush to his ears or sputter like a monk fresh out of the monastery. In fact, he looked angry. “This is funny to you?”





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, it's a beautiful day when you realize that Tree Sex is already a tag on AO3 (I am hoping it means sex against a tree and not sex with a tree... this is the former, so apologies if you came here looking for anyone bonding with nature)
> 
> This is a sequel to my Kinkance fic [Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426691). A lot of people wondered what happened next, so... here's some Shance/Pyro!  
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~ Please enjoy!!

When Ryan suggested that Gyro leave, Pike smirked, getting a wicked idea. He wriggled in Ryan’s lap and turned toward the paladin, flashing his teeth. “Or…I could convince him to join us.”

Ha! That would show him. There was no way Gyro would take him up on such an offer. He’d get all flustered and probably run off to tell the others. And that suited Pike just fine. After all, they’d left him out of their little plan, leaving him to think they’d really betrayed him.

Even if they hadn’t… Talk about insensitive! He’d trusted them!

However, to Pike’s surprise, Gyro did not flush to his ears or sputter like a monk fresh out of the monastery. In fact, he looked angry.

Gyro slowly lowered his weapon, his narrowed eyes never leaving Pike as he spoke. “This is funny to you?”

At that, Pike glared back, white hot anger bubbling in his stomach. “Funny?” he spat, drawing his ears back. “Yeah, my team abandoning me is hilarious! Gut-busting, really!” He sneered. “I’ve been having a wonderful time being tied up and walking through the forest for miles!” Then he faced Ryan again. “I think I’ll stay right here,” he purred flirtatiously.

“Sir,” Gyro said, turning his attention on Ryan. “Hand him over.”

“Stop talking like I’m some rare item!” Pike growled, his tail bristling. He refused Ryan’s help as he stood up, his wrists still bound. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“You,” Gyro began, sheathing his weapon, “are going to come with me. _Now_.”

The finality of his tone sparked a strange reaction in Pike. He was still mad, yes. But now he was a little scared. And, admittedly, slightly turned on. Gyro had never spoken to Pike like that before.

Without waiting for a response, Gyro grabbed the end of Pike’s rope, giving it a tug as he walked toward the edge of the clearing and the bushes that surrounded it. He ignored Pike’s startled and rather indignant squawk, but paused when Ryan spoke.

“I did not agree to release him, Paladin,” he said in that deep voice of his.

“I will return him once we’ve spoken,” Gyro replied, glancing over his shoulder. “You have my word.”

In his periphery, Pike saw Ryan nod. And then he was being yanked forward again – which, honestly, was really starting to get old – being forced through the prickly brush that snagged on his clothing and tail, the thorns scratching his face.

Pike grunted, wiping his cheek on his shoulder before he opened his mouth to complain. “Gyro-”

“ _Be quiet_.”

Pike’s eyes went wide at the direct order, spoken so coldly toward him. He lowered his ears and ducked his head, shame washing over him. He felt guilty, but he wasn’t exactly sure why. Still, he followed behind Gyro into the thick of the forest.

When they finally stopped, Pike raised his head. But Gyro wasn’t looking at him.

“I was worried about you,” Gyro said, still facing away. “I’d lost you on the path and thought-” He broke off, turning his head to the side. “Then I find you…like _that_ …with _him_ …”

The anger Pike felt from before came back tri-fold. So, that was it. Gyro was jealous. “Well, excuse me!” Pike rolled his eyes. “I thought I was in this alone, so I tried to escape on my own terms.”

“Yes, you certainly looked like you were about to be freed,” Gyro returned sarcastically.

“I was!” Pike bit back. “Ryan was talking about letting me go once we were done.” He stuck his nose up. “Or maybe I would have stayed with him.”

“He was going to let you be thrown in jail!” Gyro growled at him.

“So were you!” Pike hissed. “You and Block and everyone else. You just handed me over when you heard how much I was worth.”

“We were going to take the money _and_ you,” Gyro argued.

“And how was I supposed to know that?” Pike cried. “You all kept me in the dark. You-” Heat was building behind his eyes. “ _You_ kept me in the dark.”

“I didn’t like the plan, but Meklavar seemed so sure-”

“You could have _told_ me!” Pike reasoned. “You could have clued me in, so I didn’t think my family had tossed me over for a few gold coins,” he sobbed. He always cried when he was frustrated or angry, but he tried to hold it back. Gyro didn’t deserve his tears.

“Pike…”

“So, yeah, I threw my lot in with Ryan.” He sniffled, wiping his nose on his upper arm, his own hands still tied with the rope. “Anyway, we’re done talking, so take me back.” He was staring hard at the roots of the large tree beside them, not daring to lift his gaze.

“Pike,” Gyro’s voice was soft. “Do you really see us as your family?”

Pike snapped his head up. Had he said that? Shit. He had.

“N-Not anymore!” he quickly covered. “Bunch of greedy, gold-hungry-”

“Pike.” Gyro was closer now, his hand hovering just beside Pike’s cheek. “I’m-”

“Save it,” he growled, moving his head away. “Just take me back to Ryan. Things were getting good.”

Gyro roared and threw his fist at the tree, splintering the bark and starling Pike. “Stop talking like that. Can’t you see he only wants you for your body?” Deep down, Pike knew Gyro was grasping at straws, trying to find something to keep him from leaving. But that didn’t stop him from getting royally pissed.

“Is that right, _Mr. Holy Knight_?” he mocked. “And I wonder what it was you wanted every time _we_ sneaked away from the party, hmm? Certainly it wasn’t my body.” He drew his ears back, puffing up his tail. “And last time I checked, it wasn’t any of your business who I fucked, so-”

“You are not going to…to fuck him,” Gyro ordered, though he fumbled using the word. “You’re coming back with me.”

“Oh, but didn’t you give Ryan your word?” Pike supplied. “Besides, even if you take me away, he’ll come after me.” He smirked. “I’m worth a lot to him.” He sighed, turning toward the path. “Tell the others I said-” but he didn’t get to finish because Gyro pulled hard on the rope, dragging him back with ease. Pike frowned and glanced up to demand he be released, but the look in the paladin’s eyes had him frozen.

“You are not going to fuck him,” he repeated, voice deep and eyes dark.

“A-And why’s that?” Pike managed, heat curling in his gut as his traitorous body responded.

“Because,” Gyro began as he leaned forward, his hot breath stirring the soft fur of Pike’s pointed ears. “You’re going to stay here with me and I’m going to fuck you so well, you won’t be able to walk to him.”

Pike’s knees buckled, but Gyro caught him, raising his bound wrists above his head and pinning them to the trunk of the large tree. And Pike waited, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his breathing shallow. But nothing happened. He cracked one eye open. “Um…weren’t you going to, uh…”

“Not until you give the word,” Gyro said. And at Pike’s confused expression, he continued. “Tell me you want it.”

Pike swallowed and nodded, his cock beginning to harden. This new, albeit jealous, Gyro was hot. “I want it.”

“Good.” He smirked. And, whoa, that was a good look for him. “Now tell me who you belong to.”

That caused Pike to snap out of it. He bristled. “Belong to?!”

“ _Tell_ me,” Gyro urged and pleasure shot up Pike’s spine. Ancients, that was hot as fuck.

Pike lowered his head, peering up at Gyro through his lashes. “…I belong to you.”

Gyro grinned, stroking Pike’s cheek with his knuckles. “Good boy.” The hand holding his bound wrists gave a little squeeze while the other trailed fingers down Pike’s neck to dip below his scarf and the collar of his shirt. “Do you have anything?”

Pike wanted to give him a wicked grin, assuring him that he always came prepared. But something about the mood told him not to say a word. He simply nodded, his gaze dropping to his pocket. Gyro smiled, softly thanking him as he reached down and pulled out the little vial.

Then again, they’d done this enough that Gyro would certainly know where Pike kept his stash of lubricant – for just such a situation – but this was all part of the game now. And Pike, who’d always been out for number one, found that he didn’t mind giving up some of his independence, if only for the scene. Because this was fun.

“What are you smiling about?” Gyro asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Nothing,” Pike promised, his lips itching to curl up.

Gyro grunted and popped the top off of the vial with one hand, shifting it slightly to pour its contents into his palm. Pike hadn’t realized how talented the other was. And he would have applauded if not for Gyro’s other hand holding his bound wrists high above his head against the tree.

“Now.” Gyro tossed the empty bottle to the side, releasing Pike’s wrists for a moment to quickly yank his pants down and around his ankles.

“W-Whoa!” Pike gasped as the cool evening air hit his sensitive skin.

“You’re dripping,” Gyro noted and Pike sucked a breath in through his teeth. Why was this Gyro so hot? Their other trysts had been short, but overly soft and almost romantic – as romantic as a quickie in the woods can be – but this was something else. “You want it that badly?”

The word ‘duh’ was on the tip of Pike’s tongue, but he held it back, choosing to nod instead.

“Tell me,” Gyro demanded, raising his hand to hold Pike’s wrists once more.

“I want it,” Pike admitted and just saying the words caused heat to pool in his belly, his cock – already hot and hard – giving a little jump. But he added to it, batting his eyelashes as he looked up at Gyro. “I want it so bad…”

Gyro’s eyes widened for a moment before he was back in character, a smug smile gracing his lips. “That’s my good boy.” Then there were slick fingers gripping Pike’s backside. “Tell me whose ass this is,” he asked darkly, the tip of his middle finger just barely brushing against his entrance.

Pike arched his back, stepping out of his pants and kicking them away. “Yours…” he purred, grinding against Gyro’s fingertip. “All yours…”

“But you were going to let that man fuck you,” Gyro reasoned, pulling his finger away and earning a desperate whine from Pike. “Will any cock do?”

“No.” Pike shook his head. “Wanted yours…”

“I don’t believe you,” Gyro said. “I think you were going to enjoy letting that man fuck this tight ass of yours.” His hand returned, gripping his flesh. “And you’d come on his cock, desperate and needy.”

Pike shuddered, angling his hips to either get closer to Gyro’s hand or to rut himself against the other’s leg – he wasn’t sure. “Gyro… please…”

“Say it first,” Gyro demanded, teasing around Pike’s rim.

Pike blinked up at him, confused. He’d say anything to get those fingers inside him.

“C’mon, Kitten,” Gyro went on. “Tell me you’d come on his cock.”

Pike flushed, his entire body burning, but he nodded. “I wanted to come on his cock – ah!” Pike gasped as Gyro slid two fingers into his ass.

“Whose cock?” Gyro asked, thrusting his fingers in and out at much too slow a pace for Pike’s liking. “Say his name.”

“R-Ryan!” Pike moaned, tilting his head back and bumping it against the tree. He curled his tail around Gyro’s wrist, keeping his hand where it was. “Ryan’s cock…oh, Gyro…more!”

Gyro leaned down and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to Pike’s neck, moving up to his jaw, and then finally, his lips. “You are mine,” he reminded, slipping his fingers out and moving to free his own cock from his pants. He didn’t even bother to remove his armor before he was slicking himself up. “You are not to fuck anyone without my permission,” he growled.

And Pike found himself fine with that for the moment. So long as Gyro fucked him hard against this tree. Hell, he was bound to promise the paladin the moon if he’d just get on with it.

Pike let out a startled yelp when Gyro reached under his thigh and hoisted him up, lifting him as if he weighed nothing at all. Gyro was still holding his bound hands up, but somehow was able to singlehandedly maneuver Pike so he was hovering just above the tip of Gyro’s cock, hot and slick and ready for him.

“Who do you belong to?” Gyro asked, lips brushing Pike’s neck.

Pike opened his mouth to answer, but choked on the words when Gyro pulled him down onto his cock. “Y-You!” he managed, overwhelmed by the wonderful and familiar stretch of Gyro filling him.

With a possessive growl, Gyro set a brutal pace, the bark of the tree rough against Pike’s back, even through the fabric of his shirt. “Say my name,” Gyro grunted into his neck.

“G-Gyro…Gy…aww, fuck!” Pike arched his back, mouth hanging open as he took everything Gyro had to give.

“You’re mine,” Gyro repeated, lowering Pike’s arms to loop around his neck, so he could get a better grip on Pike’s backside. “This ass is mine… You belong to me…”

“Yessss…” Pike hissed, feeling himself getting closer. “I’m yours.”

“Mine,” Gyro moaned into Pike’s shoulder before biting him, hard. And fuck if that didn’t send Pike over. He came with a cry, soiling his shirt and Gyro’s front. But Gyro didn’t stop, not until he was spilling inside him, hot and wet.

They stayed there for a moment, the only tell of Gyro’s exhaustion being the slight tremble in his limbs as he remained holding Pike up against the tree. Slowly, they regulated their breathing and, after a beat, Pike spoke.

“Never pegged you for the jealous type,” he panted.

“Never thought I was,” Gyro replied with a breathless chuckle.

Pike swallowed, fingers toying with Gyro’s short, cropped hair. “You’re not really mad at me, are you?”

“No,” Gyro admitted. “I was a bit upset when I couldn’t find you, but…I blame myself.” He pressed a kiss to the bite mark on Pike’s shoulder. “And…are you still mad at me?”

Pike took a moment, making a show of thinking it over. Then he laughed. “I guess not,” he said. “It was a pretty ingenious plan.” He sighed. “But next time, you guys better let me on it, got it?”

“Got it,” Gyro promised.

There was a pause and then Gyro wet his lips.

“Did you,” Gyro began. “Were you really going to have sex with that mercenary?”

Pike shrugged. “I was trapped, he was hot, and it had been a while.” He bit his lower lip. “Would you really be mad if I did?” Then he added, “If I still want to?”

“No…” Gyro said. “Just a little jealous.”

“And that’s okay.” Pike pecked him on the nose. “Jealousy looks hot on you.”

Gyro grinned. “Is that so?”

A rustling of leaves beside them pulled them from their moment.

“I thought you were just going to talk?” It was Ryan. His arms were crossed over his chest, his gaze lowering to where Pike and Gyro were still joined before glancing up. He quirked a brow.

“My apologies,” Gyro said, pulling out and letting Pike slide down the length of the tree to stand on unsteady legs. His release dribbled down Pike’s thighs, normally uncomfortable, but Pike didn’t mind, given the way Ryan watched it so intently. “Things escalated.”

“Yeah,” Pike said breathlessly, heat stirring in his belly at the way Ryan was looking at him. “Probably my fault.”

“Well, I suppose we should atone for our actions,” Gyro offered, stepping behind Pike and pulling him against his chest. “Sound good?”

Pike caught on immediately, looking Ryan up and down before purring, “Sounds _great_.”

“What do you say, Ryan?” Gyro sneaked a hand under Pike’s knee and lifted it up, spreading him open. “Would you like a turn?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
